


They Became Human

by InfiniteKittie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Detective Connor, Evil Amanda, Family, Father - Hank Anderson, Gen, Grief, Hurt, Love, Markus and North married, One-Shots, RK900 is Connor's twin, RK900 is Niles, all human universe, collection, prompts, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteKittie/pseuds/InfiniteKittie
Summary: A collection of oneshots surrounding an all human universe of Detroit: Become Human. Join the Stern Twins, Connor and Niles, as they figure out the hardest journey of all, freewill. Follow them as they learn how to live without guidance and learn that family is not just about what blood flows through your veins.





	1. A Wish For Change

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts welcomed, as long as it's not taking someone else's story. I will use random prompts that I have found also. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this fun little series. This chapter's just a short little background to the universe. 
> 
> A simple wish upon a star changes everything, which has somehow turned out to be exactly what they needed.

_Prompt:_ _You see a falling star and make a wish. Unfortunately that wish comes true._

* * *

 

_29th DEC 2018_  
_PM 11:47_

 

Standing in Detroit, Michigan, a lone figure stares up at the sky. The black night was spotted with little glowing dots, stars that had died long before any human saw them. One of these dots was moving, falling through the inky blackness. The figure closed their eyes and whispered under their breath; "I wish for a change. I want 2019 to be different." The falling star disappears and the figure turns, his messy brown hair falling into his honey brown eyes. Little did he know, but his wish was going to come true.

* * *

Detroit, 2019 was very similar to the city in 2018 and 2017. Not much changed in the city, in fact it almost looked the exact same. But the people of the city had changed drastically, almost unrecognisable. Funerals and weddings filled the first month of the new year. Some families had said goodbye and others said hello, marking 2019 as a change in each of their lives. Amanda Stern had passed away due to cancer, leaving behind her twin sons Connor and Niles. Markus Manfred had married his girlfriend that he had met at University, giving her, her first family.

But that's not all that changed. Connor Stern had been promoted to Sergeant and was appointed a new partner: Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Connor had looked up to Hank from the minute he first started at the Detroit Police Department. He was the youngest decorated Lieutenant that the city had ever seen. He had unknowingly inspired young Connor, who was barely mid twenties, to dedicate his time to solving cases that had previously been unsolved. Connor was quickly working towards being the one who had solved the most unsolved cases.

His brother, on the other hand, had decided to go in a different direction. Niles Stern had been following in his twin's footsteps, often giving him a run for his money. Together, they were unstoppable. But in the first month of 2019, Niles had told Connor that he wanted to be a firefighter. He wanted to save people, not solve murders. Connor had supported him, even though it hurt to let his brother go. That was the cause to find Connor a new partner.

Hank Anderson hadn't exactly been thrilled when Connor was assigned to be his new partner. He had gotten used to working on his own, and on his own schedule. He was used to coming in late and clocking off early to drown himself in alcohol at the nearest bar. Connor had put a stop to that. Hank despised him at first but when he saw how much Connor resembled his late son, the Lieutenant couldn't help but go softer on the kid.

So the city of Detroit, saw 2019 make many changes. Changes that weren't always welcomed at first and others that were secretly a blessing in disguise.

* * *

  _20th FEB 2019  
PM 10:38_

 

"Connor? You've been out here for hours. It's getting too cold." His brother's voice struck through the air, driving him away from his thoughts.  
"It's been nice to just...think." Connor had left their two bedroom apartment to sit up on the roof of the apartment building, taking in the stars. His brother walked towards him, laying a blanket over Connor's shoulders.  
"You thinking about mum?" Niles questioned, swinging his legs over the ledge of the rooftop, his own blanket wrapped around him. One wrong move and both the boys would fall but it never changed their minds.

"A bit, yes. Do you ever wondered what we would have been like if she were still alive?" Connor's voice was small and unsure, as if it was a question he didn't want to ask. Or rather, a question that he didn't want the answer.  
"I do. We would still be crammed in that little one story, three bedroom townhouse near the park." Connor scoffed as the twins thought back to their first home. "And I would still be a detective. Not a firefighter." Niles added. The boys turned back to overlook the busy streets below.

 

The twins never said a bad word against their mother. She had loved them until her last breath and they had always made her proud. But, they felt like her pride came above their own happiness. When both Connor and Niles had been employed by the DPD, Amanda had been so proud. She had always talked about how their father had been a detective and would love it if they followed in his footsteps. However, that was the only time she ever spoke of their father. They knew that he had passed away before the twins' first birthday, but they never had any information beyond that. Their mother would always get disappointed if they asked about their father, so they learned to never bring him up.

They loved their mother, and would always love her, but they weren't blind to how controlling she was. They abided by her rules but were secretly relieved that their lives fell into their own hands, now.

 

"Do you think we'll ever know who our father was, Connor?" His voice was small, ever acting like the younger brother. Technically speaking, he was; Connor was born four minutes before Niles, but essentially they were the same age.  
"I don't know, Niles. I don't know." They stayed like that for a few more hours until the sky begun to lighten once more. Niles had drifted off at some point, head falling onto Connor's shoulders and Connor resting his head on top of his twin's.  
"But at least we have each other."

 

Come dawn, Niles was awake first. Connor had drifted to sleep at some point, snuggling into his younger brother's side. Niles thought back to December of 2018. When he made that wish, he never would've believed that it would turn out like this. Losing Amanda wasn't the change he believed he wanted, but somewhere deep down, he knew it was the change he needed. The change both of them needed. Everything happens for a reason, he supposed.

 


	2. Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the changes aren't so easy for Connor especially when special guests show up and remind him of what he's lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh! It's been so long since I updated this story. As its not my main focus (Looking too Closely is the one that I'm focusing most on), updates will be more sporadic. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos and any comments are so appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are very much welcomed even if you have just a few words that I could use.

_Prompt : 'How do you know that it's just a dream?"_

* * *

 It was a cold, dark, winter night in the city of Detroit. The streets laid bare to the never-ending snowfall. It had managed to convince every living thing to stay indoors or under any shelter they could scavenge. Most of the city's occupants were sleeping the cold away, hoping that when they woke up, the snow storm would have ceased.

But one bedroom, hidden within one of the apartment complexes, drew particular interest. It was quite plain in comparison to the other bedroom in the apartment. It had cream coloured walls that were immaculate and untouched by any decoration. There was a neat desk, with contained a single tablet and a closet that was arranged so perfectly, one would think it was never touched.

However, that night saw the bedroom's owner tossing and turning constantly. The blankets were mucked up and thrown all over the mattress, no longer fitting into the perfect room. The pillow had wet spots from the tears that slid off his cheeks.

* * *

  _22nd FEB 2019  
AM 2:37_

 

He couldn't wake up. He just wanted to wake up! Why the hell couldn't he wake up?! He dug his nails into his arms, refusing to believe that they were hurting. It was a dream, he was still asleep, he had to be! This wasn't his bedroom, this wasn't his house. It was a dream! Just a stupid dream that he couldn't wake up from. He wanted to scream, cry out to her for help, but a small part of him stopped him. Getting angry wouldn't make him wake up any faster; he should just go along with the dream for now.

Having that thought, he was able to straighten out his blankets and bed sheets and calm down. He turned over and allowed himself to sleep within his dream once again. He had to wake up at some point, it was only logical.

* * *

"Shit." He forgot to turn his alarm clock off for that morning as it was his day off. Struggling to open his eyes, he felt around for his alarm clock to hit the button to silence it. As he did that, he caught sight of the time.  
7:46  
That surprised him as normally his alarm went off at seven on the dot. Must be a part of this strange dream that he couldn't wake- No, he wasn't going back there. Not at this time in the morning.

He threw on some dark-wash jeans and a black sweater before padding down to the kitchen. His brother had already gotten up and left for work. Connor was still adjusting to not having Niles at the precinct and therefore not sharing his day off with his brother. It was strange to see the newly bought apartment so empty, not something Connor was entirely happy about.

 

After making his breakfast, Connor walked passed the console table, allowing his eyes to drift over the fake images that his dream had created. He didn't tear his eyes away before the pamphlet, causing tears to form. "It's just a dream. It didn't happen." His fingers ghosted over her face as he forced himself away.

Walking towards the dining table, he failed to watch as his movements caused the pamphlet to fall off the console table and onto the floor, half under the table. The only words that could still be read were: _Join us in saying goodbye to..._

The dining table was set up right next to the window which suddenly became more I stressing than anything else in the apartment. Connor quickly found himself lost in thought, breakfast growing cold rather quickly.

* * *

A knock on the door startled Connor out of his thoughts. He dropped the spoon that he had already piled up with cereal and headed towards the front door. 

"Hello?"  
"You're Amanda's son? Right?" A man aged in his thirties or forties stood on the doorstep. His hair was dark brown and his skin was rather pale. Glasses disguised his eyes as he stared at Connor like he was trying to solve an enigma. Another person stood slightly behind him: a girl. She was probably around Connor's age and she was rather pretty. Long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, very stereotypical but the best description that came to Connor in this moment.

"My name's Connor. Who are you?" His mind focused itself on the smaller details of the man's face, attempting to connect it with someone he knew or had seen before. But it was coming up blank.  
"Will you invite us in?" The girl asked and her voice sounded very delicate, like she was trying not to offend anyone but also getting her point across. Connor just nodded, unable to trust his voice.

 

Not long after the two newcomers entered, the front door opened once again. Niles Stern walked through the door and stopped short when he caught sight of the guests sitting in their squishy living room. Luckily, the couch was angled away from the door, so Niles was able to sneak into the kitchen where his brother was making coffee, or rather should be.

His brother was standing in front of the coffee machine while the appliance whirred to life, but he must have been lost in thought. Niles stood and watched for what seemed like minutes, but was probably only a few seconds, before interrupting.

"What's going on, Con?" His brother questioned, unhooking his work accessories from his belt and setting them on the counter.  
"Niles? What are you doing home?" He asked, grabbing a third cup without needing to ask his twin.  
"There wasn't anything for us to do, other than hang and chat. Captain sent a few of us home early." Niles accepted the coffee with a smile on his face. "Your turn." Niles took a sip from his cup as he lent against the kitchen counter.  
"They just showed up. They knew Amanda and demanded I let them inside." Connor turned away from the bench and offered a second cup to Niles. "Now you're caught up, help me deliver their coffee."

* * *

 "Coffee with one sugar." Connor announced as he and Niles walked back into their living room. The girl accepted the cup with a small smile as Niles handed the other one to the man. The twins quickly grabbed a dining chair each and moved them into the living room.  
"So, I assume you know who we both are, who are you?" Niles questioned.  
"My name's Elijah Kamski and this is my younger sister Chloe. Your mother was my mentor." The twins glanced at each other before turning back to their guests.  
"Why was she your mentor?"  
"I became very interested in robotics and artificial intelligence, your mother noticed me and took me under her wing. She was a marvellous teacher. It's a shame she's gone-"  
"We're both sorry for your loss." Chloe interrupted Elijah.

"So, why track us down? You could've said that at her funeral, not at our apartment." Connor pointed out, wanting to move forward with the conversation.  
"I wanted to dedicate my first project to her. But Chloe," he paused to glance at his sister. "Insisted that I should clear it with her sons, first."  
"What kind of project?" Niles lent forward, his head resting on his hands that were on top of his knees. Elijah suddenly seemed put out, shifting his weight and becoming more interested in the wall behind them than the twins themselves.  
"Elijah has created a completely autonomous AI, more advanced than Siri and Alexa." She nudged him, as if wanting him to take over. He sighed but accepted.  
"I created it in the image of Amanda. It was supposed to be a surprise for her birthday, but obviously that can't happen now."

A screech resounded throughout the apartment as Connor's chair slid backwards rather abruptly. Niles barely caught sight of Connor before he disappeared into his bedroom. "Did I say something offence?" Niles almost snarled. What kind of a person was Elijah?  
"Let's just say, the wound's still raw. Don't need strangers pointing it out."

* * *

 Connor paced in his bedroom. It wasn't real, it wasn't true. Just a dream it was just a dream. He smacked the wall beside his closet, feeling tears slip from the corner of his eye. "It's just a dream, Connor. Eventually I'll wake up and she'll still be here and Niles will still be my partner." He attempted to convince himself. He knew that a small part of him would never be convinced but he needed a distraction. Anything would do.

"It had to be a dream, right?" He asked the reflection of himself, his phone acting as a mirror. "But, how do you know that its just a dream? And not me refusing reality?"


End file.
